New Year
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Canada gets drunk and Prussia deals with it. Warning smut, slightly Snapped!canada, more Irritaed!canada... He's not a good drunk... Can/Pru in that order


New Year

The blonde traipsing up the path moved with no sense of urgency. His gait was slow, though he didn't seem to be hampered by the foot of fresh snow that had fallen through the earlier hours. Clutching a large paper bag to his chest with one arm, he searched in the pocket of his thick winter coat for his keys, fumbling them twice before finally unlocking the door. Nothing beat coming home to spend the last few hours of the old year with his lover.

Said lover was doing, well the same thing he did every day. Sitting, on the couch drinking and waiting for the blonde to come home. He seemed bored, and a little wasted. The only thing off about him was the beer in his hand, and on the floor. Molson Canadian. Throwing open the door, the blonde flashed the other man a wide smile, though it faltered a little bit as he spotted the few cans littering the floor.

"Go easy, Gil. I can't get out to buy beer until late next week, at best." He says, smiling slightly at his lover.

"Yeah yeah it'll fine! It'll be fine, Matt! Have a beer~!" Gilbert grins and flails slightly as he attempts to beckon the other man over, an uopened can of the beer in one hand.

"Not until you tell me how many you've had, Gilbert. I don't like having to deal with another drunk." Matthew raised his eyebrows, though he took the offered can nonetheless.

"Er...a couple..." He seems to think a bit and then grumbles. "Or five, or ten."

"Christ, Gil, you'll kill yourself." Matthew pulled the tab on his beer and sighed, taking a swig.

"Oh, I won't! It's only a few. I am German!" The man says casually, waving off the comment.

"Germans get liver damage too, idiot." The insult is affectionate, though his tone is severe. "No more for you tonight."

"Aww come on!" Gilbert pouts and looks over at the other man with big, begging eyes.

"Nuh-uh. I've had to deal with too many drunks tonight, and I'm definitely not dealing with another! If you'd came with me to Papa's, I'd have let you get as drunk as you liked." Matthew shakes his head firmly. The albino pouts harder and wraps his arms around the younger man's neck. "Aww come on~! Don't be such a hard ass! We never drink together!" Gilbert whines.

"That's because I'm not a good drunk, remember?" It was true; the Canadian tended to get irritable when he drank, even violent.

"True~! But that makes it fun!" He just grins and presses closer. "Oh come on! Sit down and have a drink with me! You don't have to get drunk!"

"I get drunk off of two beers, Gil. Oh- ah...fine." Matthew sighs and pushes the older man off gently. He was a pushover for his obnoxious lover.

"Yay!" The albino cheers and flops back down. Matt can only sigh and roll his eyes, though a hint of a smile tugs on the corners of his lips. To disguise this, he tilts his head back and takes a thick swallow from his can. Gilbert just grins evilly and leans against him. The younger man raises an eyebrow, thinking with quite a bit of certainty that Gilbert _wants_ him drunk and violent. Draining the last few dregs of his beer and already feeling a bit light-headed, Matt tosses the empty can into the scattered pile on the floor. This isn't entirely untrue. Gilbert grins and offers Matt another beer, taking one himself.

The alcohol soon begins to cloud his senses. Eagerly he takes it and rips through the can, his vision getting fuzzy, his speech slurring the slightest bit- one more would be all he needed to go over the edge. Gilbert rests his head against Matthew's shoulder and happily offers the man a third can. This can soon joins the others on the floor- and Matthew can't help what happens next. Pure animal instinct is what drives him to push Gil away and off of the couch, grinning maliciously as the older man hits the floor. Gilbert yelps as his ass hits the floor, staring up at the other man.

"You're an ass, you know that? Left me to walk to my damn father's house in the snow alone, watching drunk men fuck in the kitchen!" Matthew leans down and snarls, breath heavy with the scent of alcohol. Gilbert had wanted this, hadn't he? To get Matthew so under he'd fulfill the albino's masochistic tendencies?

"I'm sorry, I thought it might be nice for you to have some time with them to yourself." Gilbert mumbles, trying desperately to not smile slightly.

"I asked you to come so I wouldn't have to, asshole! You know that French bastard! You know what he gets like when he drinks!" Matthew might have caught the subtle change in expression, because his hand flies back, delivering a swift, hard backhand to the albino. The man gasps ever so softly and blinks up at Matthew.

"Well, I might have agreed if Spain were to be there. But I don't like getting drunk with England unless Denmark's there." The albino replies casually, unfazed by the fact his now on the floor.

"It's my family, asshole. Tough fucking luck. Ever heard of 'moral support', or, 'protecting your boyfriend from getting ass-rushed by his own father'?" He can't help shouting, arm pulling back and- wham! a fist into Gilbert's nose. Gilbert blinks and sniffs, wiping a little blood away from his face casually. "Mm true enough. but neither of us like each other's family's. You never come with me when Italy decides to have a 'Family Dinner' So all's fair~" The albino replies, still perfectly calm.

"That's because your brother scares the piss out of me, and that little Italian fuck is more annoying than my brother!" Of course, it's the beer talking now- he's too slurred, too slow in his speech. The Canadian pushes his lover down and grinds his heel into the albino's chest. Gilbert gasps softly and arches away from the floor slightly.

"Then why exactly should I come with you, if you don't come with me?" He questions, logically. But logic isn't guiding the blonde at the moment.

"Because I need protection from my relatives, asshole." He stomps down harder, trying to drive the breath from Gil's body. This actually seems rather effective as the albino gasps and squirms slightly under the other man.

"Hahaha~ That's right, struggle." Matthew leans most of his weight onto the other man, seemingly wanting to kill him by asphyxiation. Gilbert bites his lip and narrows his eyes slightly at the other man, a grin spreading slowly over his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You always were a sick fuck." Matthew cackles and leans back, instead grinding his heel into one of Gilbert's hands. Gilbert winces and pouts slightly, glaring up at the younger man.

"Ya wanna say somethin', pain slut?" the blonde taunts.

Said 'pain slut' glowers and sits up, pushing the other man off of him with a strength not usually exhibited by the albino.

"I love it when you get aggressive, but this is quickly trying my patience." Gilbert growls softly.

Stumbling back slightly, Matthew lets out a low growl. "Yeah? I'm just giving you what you wanted!"

"Not really."

"Yeah? So what did you want, then?"

"For God's sake asshole! Fuck me already! Jesus Christ..."

"Should've known. Maybe I'm not in a hurry to tear off my clothes and ram my cock up your ass!" Of course, this is a lie, and Gilbert knows it. The shorter man gets up, draping himself against the blonde easily and purring against his neck.

"Ooh come on~! I know you better than that. I know you want that big thick cock of yours p my tight ass just as much as I do."

The blonde can't help shuddering, but he replaces a quiet moan with a growl. "Desperate little fucker. All right, all right. Get the hell off of me."

The insult doesn't even have an effect on the other man, he knows his lover far too well by now. He simply smiles and does as the other instructed him, letting go and stepping back. Lust was one thing Matthew would always let drive him when it comes to the slender albino, inebriated or not. Snarling, he tackles Gilbert to the ground again, already clumsily trying to tear off his shirt. Again, he seems used to this, easily bracing himself for the fall and seeming unperturbed by the other man's clumsiness. Same old song and dance.

Finally succeeding in working off his shirt, the drunken blonde leans down, lapping at his finely toned chest, toying with his nipples. This finally gets a reaction from Gilbert, who arches slightly into the other and bites hard at his bottom lip, stifling a moan. The movement causes Matthew to smirk, and he swirls his tongue around one of the tender pink buds, tweaking the other with rough fingers. Like always, he will make Gilbert whine and moan for him to finally get to it. The albino does whine, softly and stifled, but it's still there, even as he arches closer his cheeks beginning to flush.

"That's my good boy." Matthew chuckles breathily and sits up, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Gilbert's chest. He had been hoping to be able to abstain long enough to get another whine out of the albino, but his own hunger won't allow it. He leans down and bites Gilbert's neck, hard enough to hurt but not draw blood. The man pouts slightly at the comment, but any retort is swallowed and erased by the moan that rips itself from the man's throat as his lover's teeth meet his neck. The Prussian's sounds always have an effect on him and this one coaxes a moan from the back of Matthew's own throat, and, tilting the albino's head back roughly, he begins to suck and nibble at his pulse. Soft mewls flow uninhibited now from the other man. After a moment, Gilbert wraps his arms around the blonde's neck and pulls him closer. Every soft sound only serves to harden Matthew that little bit more. Grinding down against Gilbert's thigh and moaning onto his skin, biting down harder and harder- until an iron taste explodes in his mouth and blood begins to flow. The moment the other breaks through his skin, Gilbert can't help a soft scream from escaping him and he presses as close to the man as he can. His eyelids slowly flutter shut and he tilts his head back just a little farther. The other's tongue flicks out, mopping up the red liquid slowly leaking out of the bite wound. He can hardly stand it any longer- his twitching length needs sanctuary, and soon.

For a single moment the albino enjoys the feel of the other man licking at his life, then he pushes him off, sitting easily in the man's lap and tugging gently at the others shirt, looking far more innocent than someone like he should be able to. "Just take it off, already!" Matthew squirms slightly, resisting the urge to try and pull it off himself. It was much more fun when Gilbert undressed him. The albino smiles happily and slides his hands under the shirt, pulling it off easily. The moment it's off Gilbert slides his fingers down the others chest, almost reverently. Matthew wriggles and moans, enjoying the feel of Gilbert's slightly cold fingers against his skin immensely. Gilbert presses his forehead against the other mans chest, deft fingers slipping to the other mans pants, toying with the button.

"Just take them the fuck off, Gil! Don't tease me!" The man grins and pulls them off, along with Matthew's boxers and looks up at him, with a soft smile. Matthew's head lolls back slightly as his throbbing member meets the cool air, a strangled moan clawing its way out of his throat. No more games. He needs this far too much. Too bad for him, the other man has a high tolerance. The albino leans down and does something unusual for him. He's usually against it, feeling to 'bitched' when he does.

Keeping his hands resting gently against Matthews chest, he tentatively brings a soft pink tongue against the others need. A quiet squeak is all Matthew can manage at the feel of the other's tongue, and it takes all of his willpower to resist the urge to buck forward and force the man to take him in. The other man really isn't used to this, but he seems to know at least a little of what he's doing. The albino, still hesitant, takes the head into his lips slowly. "A-ah! Gil!" Fingers reach and snag and tangle themselves in the albino's silvery hair, a constant and low moan coming from the blonde. Gilbert seems to draw some amount of confidence from this and slowly takes as much of the man as he can. He can't resist this time; Matthew bucks forward slightly, forcing Gil to take just a little bit more of him. This, in its turn startles Gilbert. He jumps slightly, though he doesn't pull back. "S-sorry..." Matthew groans and rolls his hips, resolving not to try that again. Of course, he doesn't withdraw himself. An idea seems to occur to Gilbert and he hollows his cheeks, letting him take just that much more of the other into him. He seems satisfied with this. "A-ah...Gil..." Happy that Gilbert seems to be figuring some of this out, Matthew rolls his hips again and blinks down at him. He can't help the tomato-red blush on his face, nor the light tint of pink on seemingly his whole body. He isn't the only red cheeked. As stated before, it's hard for the smaller man to surrender to the other like this. Slowly, one hand slides down the others chest as his tongue slips across the underside of Matthew's cock. His head lolls back again as a low cry of pleasure slips out of his mouth. In place of bucking in, he tugs on Gilbert's hair- _hard_. The albino gasps and mewls softly in surprise and pleasure at the sudden pain.

Matthew tugs again, lightly, but still enough to make Gilbert acknowledge the blonde's need. He is desperate for more- the albino's breathing and mewling against his manhood is driving him insane with lust. Gilbert seems to think for a moment before shifting slightly, swallowing and deep throating his lover. Matthew's cry is louder now, shrill with surprise and pleasure. For one who didn't do this often, Gilbert was good. Again, he draws encouragement from the other and tentatively hums low in his throat against the 's cries twist into a not-very-manly scream, his eyes rolling back slightly. His tugs on Gilbert's hair grow harder, more energetic. Gilbert collects himself one last time before swallowing again, as Matthew's cock hits the back of his throat. His screech pitches up an octave, increasing to an almost ear-splitting level. Waves of pleasure roll in, beginning to crush him, washing away any coherent thoughts. The albino smiles slightly and hums again, a little louder, a little lower.

"G-Giiil! Nngh!" Tug, tug, tug on the albino's hair, though his grip is weakening, his pulling less fierce than pleading. After a moment he pulls back. looking up apologetically at the younger man.

"I... I don't know if I could...h-handle it... i-if..." The albino trails off, blushing slightly. Matthew stares back at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before it clicks and shakes his head.

"N-non...it's...okay...ohhh..." He bites his lip at the throb of his manhood. Release might come later.

"Sorry... I've just never..." Gilbert seems to be growing more and more flustered and slightly irritated with himself. "J-just...sorry.."

"I-it's all right, it's fine." Matthew smiles down at him reassuringly, sitting up a little straighter. He understands, and he doesn't want Gilbert to feel bad over it. The albino smiles and wraps his arms back around the blondes neck. Matthew gently kisses Gilbert's neck, then lets out a low chuckle. "You owe me, though." The alcohol has done its damage and has mostly worn off by now, along with the desire to injure his lover. Gilbert smiles at this. "Sure. I guess that's fair."

Matthew laughs softly and nuzzles his neck. "But not now."

"No? What comes now then?"

"I'm going to pass out."

Gilbert laughs and stands. "No, you are going to pass out on the couch. Come on." He offers his hand to the other with a smile. Matthew laughs faintly and grabs onto his hand, heaving himself up.

"I'm going to kill you when I get up tomorrow." Matthew informs the other.

"No, because I have a badass hangover cure." Gilbert replies, grinning.

"Makes sense, you drunkard." He laughs again, unsteady and clumsy, stumbling over his own feet. The albino just shakes his head and pushes the other down onto the couch. The Canadian gives only a soft yelp in response to this, curling up almost as soon as he hits the couch. The albino just rolls his eyes and turns to leave.

"Giiil." The blonde whines.

"Hm? What?" The younger man's arms snake around his waist, pulling him down onto the couch. "Stay."

"I- fine." He would much rather stay with him anyway. Gilbert presses close and turns, wrapping his arms around the other mans neck. Matthew sighs quietly and lightly pushes him down and off, snuggling down against him and laying his head on Gilbert's stomach. Again, Gilbert just laughs. He smiles slightly and settles into the couch.

"Mm, you're getting a beer belly." Matthew flashes him a slight smile, teasing.

"I am not!" Gilbert replies indignantly.

"Yes you are." Matthew turns his head slightly and nuzzles Gilbert's stomach. "You're definitely getting softer~"

"Yeah well, excuse me if it's no longer necessary for me to get up at six in the morning and be in perfect physical shape anymore. It's called not being a soldier anymore. I still work out though, don't worry~ I'm /not/ your brother..." Gilbert grumbles in response.

Matthew laughs softly and lays his head back down. "Calm down, Gil. I never said I didn't like it."

"I am calm silly! It's just true..."

"Mmm, well." Matthew quirked an eyebrow and smiled up at him.

"What?" The albino pouted slightly, but grins and pulls the other man up to kiss him softly. Matthew tilts his head and presses back gently, and he can't help smiling into it. After a few moments he pulls back and rests his forehead against Gilbert's, breathing out a soft, familiar expression.

"Je t'aime."

Every now and again, the albino finds the need to be, well romantic, a little overwhelming. When he does, it usually manifests itself in a, rather badly pronounced, if no less endearing reply.

"Je t'aime aussi."

And it gets him every time. Matthew lets out a soft noise of delight and kisses his nose, loving it whenever Gilbert responded in one of the Canadian's mother tongues.

"Hey Matt?"

"Oui?"

"Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, Gil."


End file.
